deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Gunmen Battle Royale
This is a Battle Royale Death Battle episode featuring the characters of Super Smash Bros. That uses guns, Samus Aran from Metroid, Fox and Falco and Wolf from Star Fox, Snake from Metal Gear Solid, Bayonetta from the eponymous series and the Mii Gunner. Interlude Wiz: '''Swordsmen, the biggest class of characters in the Smashverse. '''Boomstick: '''We need to do a SSB Swordsmen Battle Royale. '''Wiz: '''But exist a group formed by a few characters....that uses guns or blasters! (Captain Falcon doesn't count, he has a gun, but don't uses it). '''Boomstick: '''Who SSB gunmen is the best? '''Wiz: '''Such as Samus Aran, Metroid's protagonist. '''Boomstick: '''The Star Fox Team, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi and the Star Wolf clone, Wolf O'Donnel (that fights separated now). '''Wiz: '''Bayonetta, the famous witch and angel hunter. '''Boomstick: '''The guy that looks like a fusion of the two contemporally Metal Gear/Metal Gear Solid saga, Snake! '''Wiz: '''And our last Guest is a very special guy, a character that you can create into a powerful swordsmen using like base a Mii of your Wii U console, yes, the SSB4 Mii class, Mii Blaster/Gunner!!! '''Boomstick: He is Wiz and i am Boomstick. Wiz: '''And our job its analyze their weapons, armor and skills.... A laser beam makes a sound of a window breaking. '''Boomstick: '''WTF. *Appears Death Battle Logo* Instantly, the logo explodes by a cannon blast, showing Samus, Fox, Falco, Bayonetta, Snake and a Female Mii Gunner. Samus Aran *The Metroid Logo appears and it's destroyed by a cannon blast* Building.... Fox McCloud *The Star Fox Logo appears and it's destroyed by a cannon blast* Building.... Falco Lombardi *An Airwing flies trought the ruins of Star Fox logo and returns to the Great Fox* Building.... Bayonetta *The Bayonetta Logo appears and it's breaked by many bats flying toward the screen* Snake *The Shadow Moses Island appears and later explodes by a Kid Icarus Uprising's X-Bomb, creating the Metal Gear Solid logo, that disappears from the screen like a rocket* Wolf Mii Gunner *The Super Smash Bros. For Wii U logo begins to be burned into fire, after that a hand pulled the logo out of screen*. '''Wiz: '''Ok, we don't want to use more explotions in this part. '''Boomstick: '''Wiz, this guy don't need analysis. '''Wiz: '''Why? '''Boomstick: '''The Miis of SSB4 are customizable. '''Wiz: '''Boomstick! I do the intelligent quotes here! '''Boomstick: '''In SSB4, you can unlock clothes and disguises for your Mii! '''Wiz: '''The clothes are not the only thing, some boosts can make the Mii faster, Stronger, with more defense.... '''Boomstick:....I can buy the boosts in Walmart? Wiz: '''NO! '''Wiz: '''There are three class of Mii: -Mii Fighter. -Mii Swordsman (Our favorite, this is the best :3). -Mii Gunner (the only Mii class that we are going to use in this Battle Royale). '''Boomstick: '''You decide if your Mii is strong, or weak. '''Wiz: '''But Sakurai enjoys to troll us.... '''Boomstick: '''Many Mii's boosts are weak! '''Wiz: '''You need to choose your Mii boosts with mind and strategy. '''Boomstick: '''Now that we finished with the most special character, begin!!! '''Wiz: '''And his Weapons? '''Boomstick: '''Only a gun????? NOTE: I need help with the analysis of the other characters. Intermission Death Battle!!! New super sonic kirby X Samus is flying in her ship in the Space, but two Airwings shoot laser beams to Samus' ship. Samus: What was that?! A Wolfen with Wolf inside appears shooting to the Airwings, making that their conductors (Fox and Falco) fall into the Earth. Samus: Prepare munitions.... Samus destroys the Wolfen and fallows Fox and Falco, appearing into Shadow Moses Island, where is Snake defeating vigilant soldiers. Bayonetta appears by a Dark magic portal, the Mii Gunner (else Mii woth a blastgun) and Wolf falls reveling his survivorness. -Samus, Fox and Falco enters in fight. -The Mii runs toward Shadow Moses Island. -Snake and Wolf takes different vantage points. -Bayonetta hides into the shadows. '''FIGHT!!!! Samus damages Fox of a shoot of her ice blastgun, freezing Fox. Falco: I'll save you, friend! Falco shoots a laser beam to the frozen Fox, liberating him. Samus: Eat this! Samus jumps in her Morphosphere form to Falco, who reflects the attack with his Reflector and uses Ghost Falco move, pulling Samus trought Wolf's head. Wolf: ¡Auch! Grrrr.... Snake jumps from his vantage point and attacks Wolf with his legs, but Bayonetta creates a Big Dark Hand to trap Snake and shoot to him with her guns, hurting him. Bayonetta: You're not enough, honey! The Mii Gunner jumps to Bayonetta, who attacks him/her with her guns sending him/her to the Wall. Meanwhile.... Wolf: You're trapped! Wolf shoots electric barricades around Samus, Fox and Falco... Wolf charges a cannon blast to kill them, but get knocked out by the Mii Gunner. Snake: I can't scape, but I... Until he is trapped into Bayonetta's Big Dark Hand, Snake was able to shoot a grenade to the three, making a great explosion. Samus was able to scape, Fox was hurted and until walking in the fog, Fox finds Falco's dead body. Fox: Nooooooooo!!!!! *Leaves a ground amount into Falco's body* KO!!!! Wolf: *Standing up of the floor* We now have the weakest here, jajajaja!!! Fox tries to stab Wolf in the stomach, but his attacks was blocked. Wolf: You're weak, McCloud. Snake gives a powerful kick into Bayonetta's face and scapes. Bayonetta: We are going to see later, losers. Bayonetta goes to the shadows again. Wolf stabs Fox avoiding Samus and Mii's blasts. Wolf: Jajajaja!!!! Samus calls her ship, who takes easily Wolf. Samus is conducing her ship in Shadow Moses Island's skies with Wolf in the front. Wolf: What are you doing? Samus: Justice.... Samus' ship leaves Wolf in the air, Samus shoots two powerful missiles to Wolf, burning him and killing him returning to the floor. Samus: It's my time. Samus' ship returns to the Island. Samus: That was so easy. KO!!!! Fox is very tired and hurted in the floor. Fox: I can continue all the day *Spits blood after being punched in the face by Snake 4 times, Fox falls to the floor* Bayonetta: *Geting out of shadows* What we do with him? Bayonetta does the Urban Climax to Samus, Snake and Fox and Mii, making the final punch to Fox and Madame Butterfly flies toward the Island and kills Fox. Madame Butterfly leaves Fox's body into a little ship in the ocean and disappears by a purple cloud. KO!!!! Bayonetta then takes Snake from the head with the legs smashing him with the floor. Snake: You really tired me.... Snake shoots a grenade to Bayonetta, hurting her in the floor.... Bayonetta: Auch.... Samus: Give up, many died here. Snake takes two powerful guns and shoots to Samus, but it don't causes damage to her. Mii Gunner runs and shoots a cannonblast that destroys a Shadow Moses Island wall. Mii: Final attack! *Charges a powerful blastbeam* The blastbeam was reflected by Samus. Snake: What the.... The blastbeam, after being reflected disintegrates the Mii Gunner, leaving him/her clothes in the floor. KO!!! The only actual 3 survivors: Samus, Bayonetta and Snake. Bayoentta: We need to end with this. Snake is hidden into the typic disguise box. Snake: This plain is very perfect.... Snakes enters in scene shooting by a very powerful, damaging Bayonetta, who protects with a dark magic shield. Bayonetta: This is the power of Magic! Snake shoots a grenade to Samus. Bayonetta hides in shadows. Samus: Your grenades are another failure. Snake: NO!!!!! Samus disintegrates Snake's body with a very, very, VERY powerful blastbeam that also destroy very fast the right walls of Shadow Moses Islands. Samus leaves into the floor Snake's weapons. KO!!!!! Only we have 2 survivors: Samus and Bayonetta. The 2 looks like in a movie western showdown. Samus: Give up and the two will return to their respective places. Bayonetta: YOU CAN'T HURT ME! INFERNAL CLIMAX! Samus: Oh no. Bayonetta actives the Witch Times. Bayonetta: Let's dance! Bayonetta attacks Samus with her arsenal, Samus defend. Samus: STOP, BAYONETTA!!! Bayonetta: Too late. After punching Samus, the sky turns red, the water stops of move, and the survivor guards swims in the water. The great demon Gomorrah does an apparition! Gomorrah takes Samus with his hand and later yells, Gomorrah sends Samus to the air and kills her with a bite and later goes to Shadow Moses Islands were makes a big ocean explosion. K.O!!!!!!!!!! Bayonetta is unconcious in and ice block of Shadow Moses, very hurted and damaged. During it, the Great Fox and the Great Wolf takes the Fox, Falco and Wolf's bodies. 3 R.O.Bs takes all the Snake's arsenal and Mii Gunner's gun. Samus' ship is taken by a R.O.B army who take her armor. After awakening after days, Bayonetta teleports to the Umbra's Clock Tower, watching it being destroyed by many evil angels. Bayonetta: Miss me, baby? *Prepares her guns* You can make a version :D. Conclusion 'Wiz: '''This.....battle....was awesome! '''Boomstick: '''My bets was on Samus, deception.... '''Wiz: '''Poor Falco.... '''Boomstick: '''Who will be the next Star Fox captain? '''Wiz: '''I ordened R.O.B the Snake's arsenal and Mii's blastgun. '''Boomstick: '''The boosts only maked the misfortune of my Wii U Mii!!! '''Wiz: '''Wolf died because he is very ''talker? '''Boomstick: '''I agre.... '''Wiz: '''The winner is the Umbra's Witch, Bayonetta!!!Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles